devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish/Gallery
''Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from ''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition Trish Concept.png|Trish Concept Art DMC1-Trish early designs.jpg|Trish Concept Art Devil_May_Cry_3142_Graphic_Arts_-_page_061.jpg DMC1-Dante and Trish.jpg|Trish and Dante concept art dantetrishdmc-misc02.jpg|Trish and Dante concept art DMC Trish.png|Trish render trish-dmc1-3.jpg Darksoul.jpg|Dante holding Trish dante-trish3.jpg DMC1-Dante and Trish pose.jpg|Dante and Trish. ''Devil May Cry 2 Trish (Model) DMC2 (2).png|CG Render Trish (Model) DMC2 (3).png|CG Render DMC2 - Trish.png|Trish wielding the Nightmare-γ DMC2 Trish and motorcycle.jpg|Trish alongside a motorcycle Trish DT.jpg|Trish's Devil Trigger trish-unlock.png DMC2-Trish-Load screen.jpg|Load Screen DMC2-Trish-Status screen.jpg|Status Screen DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 01.png|Lucia, Dante, and Trish DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 03.png|Re-enactment of DMC1's opening DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 04.png|A reference to ''The Matrix DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 06.png|Trish vs. Lucia Dmc2 action figures.jpg ''Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 - Trish.png|Trish in ''Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 - Trish Devil Trigger.png|Trish's Devil Trigger from the Special Edition. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Trish concept art.png|Trish concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Gloria concept art 1.png|ditto Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Gloria concept art 2.png|ditto DMC4 Gloria.png|Gloria CG illustration 2014-02-25 00018.jpg|Trish as Gloria appears before Nero in front of Fortuna Castle in Devil May Cry 4 DMC4-Gloria Concept.png|Gloria concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook DMC4 Concept art.png DMC4-The Cast 1.jpg|Game clear bonus art: The Cast DMC4-The Cast 2.jpg|Game clear bonus art. DMC4-LDK bonus art.jpg|Game clear bonus art: Secret Festival of the Sword. Ladies (Artwork) DMC4.png|Game clear bonus art: The Ladies of Devil May Cry. Trish EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|Trish's EX costume in DMC4SE, resembling Lady's trademark colors Alt Costumes (Screenshot) DMC4SE.png|Trish's Gloria costume in DMC4SE DMC4SE promotional image (Trish).jpg|Trish in battle in the Special Edition DMC4SE-Rough Sketch.jpg|DMC4SE cover concept art. DMC4SE Cover Art.jpg|Trish in the DMC4SE cover art DMC4 Trish in Fortuna.jpg trish-and-lady-wall-trish-38974364-1920-1080-1024x576.png|Trish and Lady ''Devil May Cry 5 Trish concept DMC5.png|Trish's concept art for DMC5 DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-1.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-2.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa Trish (Devil May Cry 5).jpg Devil-May-Cry-5 2018 09-19-18 022.jpg|Trish in the 2018 Tokyo Game Show trailer. Dante & Trish (Unclothed).jpeg Dante & Trish (Unclothed) - Uncensored version.jpeg TrishFace.png Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg HYDE's Mad Qualia Devil May Cry 5.png Trii.png Snapshot 1 (4-16-2019 8-54 PM).png Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works - Page 069.jpg DMC5 Lady and Trish.jpg Clear Bonus Art DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 20.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 22.png DMC5 Secret Ending Group Photo.png|(In-game screenshot) Devil May Cry: The Animated Series DMC Anime - Trish.png|Trish in the ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts - page 191.jpg|Concept art for Trish in the Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts op-15.jpg DMC TAS Trish on the phone.jpg DMC TAS key visual (6).jpg Devil May Cry-The Animated Series-Dante Lady and Trish.jpg Devil May Cry-The Animated Series-Lady and Trish.jpg DMC TAS Lady and Trish.png Musical Themes ;Games Devil May Cry 1 - Trish's Theme| Devil May Cry 2 - Show Time! (Trish Battle 1)| Devil May Cry 2 - Spark It Up! (Trish Battle 2)| Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition - Trish Lady Theme| Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Trish| Other ''Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site4.jpg|Gloria in Pachislot Devil May Cry 4. Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site5.jpg|Trish in Pachislot Devil May Cry 4. Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site7.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site8.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site9.jpg Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful_Joe_Trish.png|''Viewtiful Joe VJ Dante and Trish.jpg|Artwork of Dante and Trish after having pawned off Dante's various weapons. Viewtiful Joe - Dante Ending.png|Trish, alongside Dante, in his ending cutscene in Viewtiful Joe VJRHR Trish.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJ DMC Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' VJRHR Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' Viewtiful Joe Red Hot Rumble Trish.png|Ingame model Viewtiful Joe Red Hot Rumble Trish Using Luce.png|Shooting with Luce Viewtiful Joe Red Hot Rumble Trish Icon.png|Battle Icon ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' MvC3Trish.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 3 : Fate of Two Worlds'' umvc3trish.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Trish's_Win_Pose.png|Trish's Win Pose trish-umvc3-v1.png trish-umvc3-v7.png UMvC_3_Trish_Alt.png|Gloria Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 trish-umvc3-v8.png Trish Sky Star (Animation) MvC3.gif|Trish performing the Sky Star technique Trish-umvc3-ending.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Trish's ending. Trish-umvc3-ending2.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Trish's ending. phoenix-umvc3-ending.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Phoenix's ending. Ghost_rider-umvc3-ending.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Ghost Rider's ending. TEPPEN Teppen-Trish.png|Trish in ''TEPPEN. COR133.png|''TEPPEN'' Card. Teppen-Trish-2.png dante007.png|''TEPPEN'' Card. Teppen-Trish-1.png Dante010.png Teppen-Trish-3.png Don064.png Misc TrishWithAlastor.jpg|Trish with Alastor from the Devil May Cry 2 novel SNKvsC CF Trish Card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS card'' SVC-Trish.jpg|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS artwork. Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1.png|Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 cover Onimusha Soul - Trish.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Luka and His Girls - Bayo1 Art.png|Trish as a black cat in the Bayonetta series Capcom Girls Calendar.jpg|''Gloria in Capcom Girls Calendar 2011 - Art by Kinu Nishimura.'' MvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Shinkiro Art-2.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Shinkiro Art-3.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. MvC3-Bengus Art.jpg|Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional artwork by Bengus. MvC3-Promo Art.jpg|Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional artwork by Kinu Nishimura. MvC3-Miho Mori Art.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 promotional art by Miho Mori. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Trish in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Toshiaki Mori. BengusUMVC3.jpg|Trish in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Bengus. UMVC3 Poster.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Poster Art by Yusuke Murata. MVC Official Complete Works-1.jpg|''Trish in Marvel VS Capcom: Official Complete Work cover art by Alvin Lee & Genzoman.'' MVC Official Complete Works-Dax Gordine.jpg|Marvel VS Capcom: Official Complete Works - artwork by Dax Gordine. MVC Official Complete Works-Joe Vriens.jpg|Marvel VS Capcom: Official Complete Works - artwork by Joe Vriens. MVC3- Collectors Boxart.jpg|''Trish in Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Collector's Edition Box Art: by Joe NG & Espen Grundetjern.'' Capcom Girls Calendar 2012.jpg|Trish in Capcom Girls Calendar 2012 - Art by Kinu Nishimura. DMCHDExclusiveArtwork.jpg|Exclusive artwork made for the HD Collection 130318_トリッシュ.png|Illustration by Hiroaki, for Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. DMC-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|''Illustration by Daigo Ikeno, from Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts.'' MHXR×DMC4SE-Trish.jpg|Monster Hunter Explore costume Trish6_big.png|Trish in Seven Knights. Trish5_Icon.png|Blonde Demoness Trish Icon. Trish4_Icon.png|Misty Demoness with Glasses Trish Icon. Trish6_Icon.png|Demoness of Lightning Trish Icon. SFV - Gloria costume.png|Gloria's costume in Street Fighter V. devil_may_cry_x_the_last_judgement_by_sparda_trish-daiew6k.png|Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement (pachinko). DMCX The Last Judgement - Official wallpaper from enterrise site3.jpg|Trish posing in Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement. Dmcx 02wide.jpg|Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement (pachinko). Trish design across the series.png|Trish's appearance across the series. DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Trish coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg|Trish in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Work cover DMC5-Bengus.jpg|Art by Bengus. DMC5-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|Art by Daigo Ikeno. CAPCOM_X_B-SIDE_LABEL_Trish.jpg|Trish was one of the characters sold as a sticker as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration Tomio_Ogata's_Trish.png|Art by Tomio Ogata